


An Unorthodox Family

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Modern Era, Multi, OT5, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, possible post-partum deppression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: Constance and the guys are in a relationship together.  They move into Athos' family home. Tons of domesticity and fluff.  A little angst.  Babies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had the desire to write an ot5. As the summary says, it's very domestic. There's not much of a plot. Mostly each chapter is just little moments or events in their lives together. Enjoy.

An Unorthodox Family

Constance shifted in her seat looking out her window as the city turned into the country. She rested her hand over her round stomach feeling the twins kicking. 

“You okay?” 

Constance turned her gaze towards Aramis sitting on the other side of the seat, their nineteen month old daughter Emilie in between them. 

“Fine, just these two having some fun,” she rubbed her belly. 

Aramis grinned reaching over their daughter resting his hand over hers. “Papa needs to have a little talk with his little ones on how to treat their maman.”

“I’ve tried.” D’Artagnan sat in the driver’s seat. 

“They’re definitely yours,” Porthos said from the front passenger seat looking at d’Artagnan.

“Oh I’m the stubborn one,” d’Artagnan argued. 

“Enough,” Athos laid across the back seat behind Constance, Aramis and Emilie.

“Athos,” Aramis scolded as Emilie started crying. 

“My apologies,” Athos said contritely. 

Aramis grasped his daughter’s little hand letting her take hold of his index finger. It always seemed to calm her the most. 

“We’re here,” d’Artagnan said twenty minutes later.

Constance released a heavy sigh glad to finally get out of the car. She climbed out trusting Aramis would get Emilie out of her car seat. Stepping out of the car she saw the moving truck arriving behind them. 

They were moving into Athos’ family home. After being a team in the Paris police department for the last five years they all retired. She and d’Artagnan married two years ago after the five of them had found themselves in a polyamorous relationship a few months earlier and Constance learned she was pregnant. Based on certain factors she concluded it was Aramis’. Once Emilie was born she was certain Aramis was the biological father. 

Aramis tried to persuade Constance to put d’Artagnan’s name on the birth certificate as the father, but Constance wasn’t having it. She loved Aramis as much as she loved d’Artagnan and she was not going to take this away from Aramis. 

At first they moved back and forth between each one’s home. At least Aramis and Porthos had already lived together and were already lovers so they only had three apartments to move between. 

When Constance realized she was pregnant six months ago the group started considering other plans. The truth was she really was not sure who the biological father was with this pregnancy. It was either d’Artagnan or Athos, she was certain after a particular night around the time she would have conceived. She, Athos and d’Artagnan were at Athos’ apartment while Porthos and Aramis were still at work. Once they had Emilie down the three lovers went to the bedroom where they had made love together. 

The five of them knew they loved each other and were committed to one another. They knew it was more than a little unorthodox and they had already been met with some raised eyebrows. 

Things came to a head when Aramis and Athos were seriously injured on the job three months ago. Too many close calls over the past few years really had them thinking of doing something else. And with twins on the way, another child and five adults, they needed a new place. 

Athos suggested his family house in the country. They came up with the idea of starting a security consulting company. They had an office in the city, but could still do a lot of the work at home. Not all of them would have to commute every day. 

Aramis stepped up next to Constance, Emilie held in his arms. They stood together for a moment just looking at the house. They had been there a few times over the last few years. It was mostly furnished already. It just needed a few of each person’s personal items. They each would have their own room when they didn’t all want to be together. Constance and d’Artagnan had a room together and Aramis and Porthos had one together as well. They hadn’t worked all the sleeping arrangements out as sometimes they would sleep together in different combinations. But they did have one room that was for when all five of them wanted to be together at once. 

The children would have the floor just below them when they were a little older, but for now would be on a separate wing on the same floor. The twins would be in Constance and d’Artagnan’s room for the first few months after they were born. 

“Aramis, wanna help?” Porthos called from next to the moving truck. 

“I got her,” Constance held out her arms for Emilie. Once Aramis relinquished his hold on their daughter Constance headed towards the front door. 

She carried Emilie into the great room where she found the couch and sat down placing her daughter in her lap. She watched the hustle and bustle of everyone moving in and out of the house. 

“I’ll just put your bags on the bed,” d’Artagnan said from the doorway.

Constance nodded.

TM

Eventually Emilie needed to be changed and put down for a nap. She caught sight of Athos and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Is Emilie’s room ready?” They had decorated the room a month ago, but most of the furniture was being moved in today. 

“First thing we did,” Athos said smiling at them. 

“Thank you,” she leaned in pressing a light kiss to his lips before heading upstairs. 

TM

“Constance.”

“Love.”

“Sweatheart.”

“Cherie.”

Constance opened her eyes feeling the bed shifting. She blinked several times trying to focus. Finally she noticed her husband first before the rest came into focus. She realized she had fallen asleep while the others were working on bringing things in. She had spent a little while going through her bags in her and d’Artagnan’s room before taking a break in the room they had assigned as being for all five of them. 

“Sorry, guess I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine,” d’Artagnan rested the palm of his hand over her belly giving it a light rub. 

“Did you have a good nap?” Porthos asked from her other side leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. 

She sighed happily reaching out for one of them and landing on Athos’ arm. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to d’Artagnan. She tugged on his arm and he leaned over willingly meeting her lips in a steady kiss. 

When they parted, her free hand reached for Aramis who happily obliged pressing a kiss to her lips and moving down to her neck. She groaned at the sensation of Aramis’ lips brushing over the sensitive skin of her neck. 

They each shared kisses and soon they were removing each other’s clothes. They took turns helping Constance out of her clothes. Athos and d’Artagnan leaned down together pressing light kisses over Constance’s stomach then went higher over her sensitive breasts. 

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Aramis began kissing Porthos. She was rolled over onto her side facing them to her delight while d’Artagnan made it known he was behind her where he lined himself up against her back and pressed inside. She nearly shouted at the welcome surprise feeling d’Artagnan press inside her. 

Soon she realized d’Artagnan’s gasps were from more than just his pressing in and out of her. Athos was behind him pressing his finger inside of d’Artagnan preparing him for his cock. Soon there was more force coming from d’Artagnan as he moved in and out of Constance. 

Looking over she watched as Aramis was kneeling between Porthos’ spread legs taking in his thick cock. Constance reached over with one hand until it landed on Aramis’ back. She spread her palm out stroking down his back until her fingers ghosted over his ass pressing a single digit between his cheeks. She felt his body tense briefly before she presumed stroking him with her single finger. 

Constance gasped out her release following d’Artagnan’s. He pulled out only to be flipped over onto his stomach by Athos who continued to press in and out of him setting a much faster harder pace. 

As she recovered she leaned over closer to Aramis and Porthos still pushing a single finger in and out of Aramis’ hole. She added a second finger before a hand lightly tapped her shoulder from behind. She looked over and grinned seeing the tube of lube offered to her by Athos. She took hold of it pulling out of Aramis’ ass eliciting a whimper from him.

She shushed him pressing a kiss to his ass cheek. She spread some lube onto her fingers and reentered Aramis’ ass. She added a third finger and felt him press back onto her fingers. He began to fuck himself onto her fingers and she met him for every push back she pressed forward. Things began to build like a crescendo. 

Moans met shouts of pleasure. Athos finally came with a shout as did Porthos a moment later. Aramis pulled off of Porthos dislodging Constance’s fingers from his ass. He crawled over to her still hard and pressed in between her folds. She gasped before returning her fingers between his ass cheeks. She matched his strokes with her fingers. Moments later she came a second time just before Aramis filled her adding to d’Artagnan’s previous release. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took them some time, but they found a balance and schedule for everyone after a couple of months. Athos, Aramis and Porthos did most of the commuting into the city for new clients. Constance and d’Artagnan-their computer experts-were able to spend most of their time at home working from their computers in their office on the first floor. 

It was late in the evening when Athos and Aramis made it home. Porthos was home for the day with the others. Coming up to the long driveway they were startled by the flashing lights of an ambulance. Athos parked on the street and the two quickly got out of the car. 

Rushing up the driveway they caught sight of Porthos staring at the ambulance a few feet from behind it.

“Porthos?” Aramis was the first to speak.

Athos could only stare in shock and confusion. Everything had been going so well. It had taken some time for all five of them to get used to their change in relationships. Athos was the most stubborn about it. He had resisted truly committing. After their first night together he had panicked. And for weeks they had done everything to try and convince him to stay with them. 

Then only a few months before Constance and d’Artagnan’s wedding Constance found out she was pregnant. She immediately felt quite certain it was Aramis’. After Emilie was born she was even more certain Aramis was the father. She boldly put down his name as the father on the birth certificate giving her Aramis’ last name. 

Over the next few weeks they managed to ware Athos down. Just over a year later Constance announced a second pregnancy. When Athos realized this one could be his it scared him to death. But he was determined not to run from it. 

When he and Aramis were then injured a couple weeks later it scared all five of them. Aramis couldn’t allow the risk of not being in Emilie’s life and Athos had two more children to worry about. In truth the fact that all the men weren’t all biological parents of all the children didn’t really matter. They were fathers to all of them, present and future. 

“Connie started bleeding,” Porthos said interrupting Athos’ internal thoughts. “Athos, you should go with them.”

Athos looked at the men beside him. He then looked up at the ambulance. He could see d’Artagnan sitting on the side, his hand reaching out clasping another hand. Athos could only see what was obviously Constance’s hand. 

“Athos,” Aramis nudged him forward. 

Athos blinked and caught d’Artagnan’s eye. His young lover smiled looking reassured and hopeful as if his eyes were begging Athos to come with them. Athos took a breath placing a kiss on first Aramis’ temple and then one on corner of Porthos’ mouth before joining his other lovers inside the ambulance.

“Oh Athos.” Constance reached out grasping Athos’ hand. 

“It’ll be alright, sweetheart,” he said placing a kiss on the back of her hand. He took hold of d’Artagnan’s free hand and kissed him on the cheek. 

TM

Athos glared at the machine in front of him. He knew the coffee would be wretched, but he needed something to occupy him while they waited. 

Constance was just about eight months pregnant. Everything had been going just fine. Her pregnancy with Emilie went off without a hitch. 

Sighing, Athos gave up on the coffee deciding it would be best to return to d’Artagnan’s side. 

Athos found his lover pacing the waiting room. He walked up behind the younger man stopping him with his hands on d’Artagnan’s shoulders. He stopped moving and sagged in Athos’ hold. Athos pulled him in close to his chest wrapping his arms around his chest. 

“Charles,” Athos whispered in his ear. 

He went limp in Athos’ arms and the older man guided him back into his seat. Athos wrapped his arm around the other man pulling him close to his side. 

Athos had loved Aramis and Porthos first, but he had never been able to join them in their relationship. They had certainly tried, but his past relationship with his ex-wife had him running scared from such relationships. 

Then Constance had entered their lives a few years into their working relationship and Athos would deny it for years, but he was smitten by the young woman. Watching her take down a suspect was apparently a turn on for him. 

Once d’Artagnan had joined the group Athos knew he was a goner. He suspected he and Constance had fallen for him at the same time. She was just brave enough to give into her feelings for him. 

Aramis and Porthos had seemed to go from a very easy and solid friendship with Constance for it to quickly turn into love. It was a little slower to go from friendship to love with d’Artagnan for the two of them, but eventually they all got there. 

“Family of Constance d’Artagnan?”

The two men perked up as a woman of about forty appeared in front of them. She introduced herself as Dr. Perdue. “Mr. d’Artagnan, your wife is stable. The babies are doing well also. I am recommending bed rest for the next two months.”

“They’re going to be fine?” d’Artagnan asked. 

“I believe so,” the doctor said. “Your wife can go home in a couple of hours.”

Once the doctor had left them letting them know they could see her, d’Artagnan nearly collapsed in Athos’ arms. Athos felt his lover’s body shake and he just held him until he was ready to see Constance.

They entered the hospital room she was in each standing on either side of her. D’Artagnan leaned in first pressing kiss to her lips. When he pulled away Athos took a turn kissing her. 

She sighed.

“The next two months will go by before you know it,” Athos said. 

She glared at him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Constance lay in the middle of their bed surrounded by her lovers. Athos lay pressed against her back. A hand rested on her hip. D’Artagnan was on his side facing her, his hand intertwined with hers. The three of them were flanked by Aramis next to Athos and Porthos next to d’Artagnan. 

It was late when Emilie woke them with her cries for attention. 

“I got her,” Porthos said.

A few minutes later he returned carrying their daughter in with him. 

“Porthos, why did you bring her in here?” Constance asked.

“She was lonely,” Porthos said. 

“Paw,” that was her telling them she wanted d’Artagnan. She had different names for each of them. Aramis was Pere. Porthos was Pop and Athos was Papa. 

He obliged rolling onto his back and taking her into his arms. 

TM

The first week of bed rest Aramis stayed at home with Constance. He cooked her favorite foods bringing them up to her room on a tray. 

He would bring in Emilie and a supply of toys sitting her on the bed so they could play with her until she exhausted herself and was ready for a nap.

Most evenings when the others would come home they would find Aramis and Constance cuddling together in bed. 

TM

The second week of bed rest Athos stayed home with Constance and Emilie. After the first week there was plenty of food left from Aramis cooking all week and Athos spent a good amount of time defrost some of that food. 

Constance was getting restless and Emilie needed to work off some energy so they went out in the back yard. Athos directed her towards the chaise on the patio covering her with a light blanket. It was early fall and a bit of a chill was in the air. 

Athos took Emilie further out into the yard where they had set up a slide and swing set as well as a sandbox, although Athos was loathed to let her play in the box. 

Later that night Constance lay in bed frustrated. D’Artagnan slept like the dead next to her, but the sounds of grunts and groans as well as a squeaky bed and chants of ‘yes’ and ‘right there’ repeated several times before shouts of pleasure on the opposite side of the wall by her head had Constance wide awake. 

Most of the time when the three men shared a bed in the room next to her and d’Artagnan she could either ignore it or get d’Artagnan interested in their own activity. Unfortunately for now she was unable to fulfill her desires.

TM

Friday Constance had an appointment with her obstetrician early in the morning. While Porthos and Aramis headed to the office, d’Artagnan drove Constance to her appointment and Athos stayed home.

It was a long hour drive as they were going to her regular obstetrician in the city. She had been debating finding one closer, but she wasn’t satisfied with what she had found yet. 

When they finally returned home Constance was feeling much better about the pregnancy. 

Another thing her doctor told her made her even happier. 

“Constance,” d’Artagnan grabbed her wandering hand when he came to a stop in the driveway. She was desperately trying to grab his crotch. He kissed the back of her hand. “I need to go back to the office or Aramis and Porthos will destroy the computers.” He had been working on fixing the computers for the last couple of days. He was close to figuring out the problem, he could feel it. 

Constance pouted, but got out of the car following him inside the house. They met Athos at the door.

“How did it go?” He asked. 

Constance wrapped her arms around Athos’ neck and kissed him pressing up against him as best she could considering how big her stomach was. 

Athos raised an eyebrow at d’Artagnan while wrapping his arms around Constance’s waist. 

D’Artagnan quickly kissed Constance and gave Athos a peck on the cheek. “Good luck,” he said before exiting the front door. 

“Bed,” Constance groaned. 

“Constance, the doctor said you couldn’t have sex right now.”

“Not _my_ doctor,” she gave him a wicked smile.

Sometime later they lay together naked and sweating on the big bed. 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She could resume having sex and while she didn’t need to stay in bed nearly as much as much as she had originally been told, Constance still had to take it easy. At least most of her work she could do at home in bed, but there were days she desperately wanted to leave the house and go into the office. 

She was reclining on the couch in the great room looking at her computer and had her phone sitting on the coffee table, speaker on. 

“Aramis, I have the information you need,” she said toward the phone. “I’ll send it in an e-mail.”

“Thank you, cherie. How’s Porthos taking care of you?” 

“Just fine, thank you very much,” Porthos said sitting down at Constance’s feet. 

She stretched her legs out resting her feet on his lap. While Aramis laughed over the phone Constance let out a sinful moan. Porthos’ foot rubs were legendary. 

“Con?” Aramis asked slightly concerned and a little aroused. 

“Porthos is just giving me a foot massage,” Constance said between happy sighs and another moan.

“Ah, right. I’m going now,” Aramis said. “Love you both.”

After a moment of silence from the phone, Constance and Porthos exchanged equally wicked grins. Between Constance’s moans of pleasure and the suggestion of one of Porthos’ foot massages, they knew just the effect it would have on Aramis. 

Porthos grabbed Constance’s computer off her lap putting it on the coffee table and leaned towards her giving her a kiss. 

“How about we go into the office this afternoon,” Constance said. “Rochelle can watch Emilie there.” They had set up daycare at the office. They had a few people employed who had children and quickly took advantage of the daycare offered after hiring Rochelle. 

Porthos raised an eyebrow at her for a minute. “All right, spect it won’t hurt a couple hours out. Just promise you’ll sit unless you need the toilet.”

Constance grinned nearly screeching with delight. She turned to sit with her feet on the floor and wrapped her arms around Porthos’ shoulder giving him a deep and satisfied kiss. 

TM

Constance walked into the main office while Porthos took Emilie to their daycare. 

“Constance, what are you doing here?” d’Artagnan stopped as he was walking by. 

“I needed a break from the house, love. I’ll still take it easy,” she leaned in brushing a kiss to his lips. 

D’Artagnan was frowning, but refrained from saying anything more for which Constance was grateful. He walked off to continue with work. 

Constance glanced over the bullpen. It was spare. Only a few people occupied the room. Alain Brujon and Henri Clairmont sat next to each other. They worked as bodyguards for clients in public events. In front of them was Marisa Peppin. She discussed security systems with clients and she had a four year old daughter in the nursery. Her husband worked as a contractor. 

Constance headed for the conference room. The chairs were far more comfortable for her compared to her office chair. Plus she wanted a table where she could spread things out. 

She opened the door pulling her bag more securely on her shoulder. She stopped when she saw the room was already occupied. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought it was unoccupied in here,” Constance said noticing the blond woman sitting across from Aramis suddenly looked anxious. 

“Pauline, this is Constance, I trust her with my life,” he said standing up and reached his hand towards Constance as an invitation to enter.

Constance walked in closing the door behind her. She smiled at Pauline feeling the warmth of Aramis’ words spread from her chest outward. 

“Aramis did you offer her some coffee or tea?” Constance asked sitting down next to Aramis’ chair. 

“No, thank you,” Pauline said. 

Aramis was standing at the counter on the far side of the room where they had a setup of coffee, tea and water. He poured some tea and came back handing the mug over to Constance.

She smiled at him gratefully and sat back down squeezing Constance’s hand. 

“Pauline and I grew up together,” Aramis said. 

Constance raised her eyebrows surprised to meet someone from Aramis’ past. He never talked much about his past. His mother had been poor her whole life working hard as a single mother. Jobs were often scarce and didn’t pay well, but she managed to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table.

Then Aramis’ father showed up one day. He had money, a wife and children. Aramis’ mother thought he might be better off with his father at first, but in the end his father didn’t live up to expectations and he was eventually able to return to his mother. The best Aramis could say about his father was that he paid for Aramis’ university.

Constance had met his mother a few times. She was a kind warm woman with an amazingly giving heart. Constance could see where Aramis got the qualities that led her to falling in love with him.

“Our mothers were best friends when they…” Pauline hesitated looking to Aramis.

“It’s alright, Pauline, Constance is family,” Aramis said wrapping his hand around Constance’s hand looking his lover in the eye. 

He continued to look at Constance. “Our mothers were prostitutes. My mother eventually left it when I entered University. Pauline’s mother died when Pauline was seventeen.” The look in Aramis’ eyes was almost pleading for her understanding. 

Constance covered his hand with her other hand giving it a squeeze and she smiled at him. How he could think she would think less of his mother or him for that matter pained her. 

I wasn’t so lucky,” Pauline said. “And then I happened to meet Jean St. Pierre.”

“So, Pauline,” Constance said. “What brings you here?” 

“I’m being blackmailed.” She pulled out some folded papers from her purse handing them to Aramis. “I’m engaged to a man of breeding.”

“And money,” Aramis said handing the letters to Constance. 

“Well, I’m sure Aramis can help you with this. He’s very good at these kinds of things,” Constance stood grabbing her bag. Four years ago the mayor’s wife was being blackmailed by someone with ‘evidence’ that her son was from an affair. Aramis was the man named as the boy’s biological father according to the blackmailer. 

And while Aramis had been attracted to Anne Bourbon, he had never tried to pursue her. 

“Pauline, would you mind if I just talk to Constance for a moment?” Aramis asked. 

Pauline smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She nodded. “It was a nice to meet you Constance,” she said. 

“You too,” Constance said following Aramis out the door. 

Aramis led her into his office which was closest. He closed the door.

Constance turned around confused. “Aramis, what did you want to talk to me about and why did it need to be in your office?”

Aramis framed her face with his hands gently pulling her towards him kissing her. There was so much love and passion behind it, Constance nearly became weak in the knees. 

“You’re an amazing woman, Constance d’Artagnan,” he said keeping her close to him. “And I am a very blessed man.” He laughed suddenly when the babies kicked him in the stomach where it was pressed against Constance’s belly. 

“Oh you can laugh,” Constance raised an eyebrow at him. 

“My apologies,” he tried to look contrite, but it wasn’t working. 

“I need to get to my office to sit down or Porthos is going to be after me,” Constance said. 

Aramis knew she was speaking mostly in jest. She may have been having cabin fever, but she would protect these babies even if her life depended on it.

“I tell you what, I’ll bring in a conference chair for you,” Aramis said. 

“You are a wonderful man Rene,” she quickly kissed him before exiting his office. It wasn’t often she or anyone got away with calling him by his birth name. 

TM

They had packed it in early for the day and they all made it home at the same time in three different cars. Porthos had Constance and Emilie with him in the SUV, d’Artagnan had his own car that he loved since he got it at eighteen. Aramis and Athos rode together in Athos’ car. It was nothing special, it got him around and that was all he cared about. 

Porthos took Emilie upstairs for a nap while Aramis headed for the kitchen to make super. Constance sat down between Athos and d’Artagnan on the couch taking off her shoes before resting back, her head resting on Athos’ shoulder. She reached back to her other side pulling d’Artagnan’s arm over to wrap around her middle. He pressed right up against her back resting his head on her shoulder. 

TM

“Would it be alright if I had you to myself tonight?” Aramis asked Constance wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I would like that very much,” she said.

They all kissed each other goodnight. Athos took hold of d’Artagnan’s hand pulling him toward Athos’ room. D’Artagnan looked a little surprised, but wasn’t complaining. 

“Well, I’m beat,” Porthos said. “You all have fun.”

Aramis took Constance’s hand leading her into the bedroom where they all slept together. He helped her out of her clothes kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed to him. 

He pulled back the covers and guided her to the bed once she was stripped of all her clothes. 

“Are you sure you want to be with me right now?” She asked. “I’m huge.”

“You’re perfect.” He leaned down pressing kisses to her belly and moved up sucking on a nipple. 

Constance gasped; she was so sensitive there now. Aramis pulled away and stripped out of his clothes and climbed in next to her. He lay on his side facing her. One hand moved down between her legs and he played with her teasing her inside until she squirmed and gasped breathing hard. 

He turned her onto her side grabbing his cock and giving it a couple of strokes before pressing into her.

“Rene,” she sighed. 

His hips moved back and forth harder and faster bringing out several sounds from Constance. A few more times pressing in and out and Aramis came seconds after Constance. He got up after a few minutes and retrieved a wet cloth cleaning them both up. 

Taking the washcloth back to bathroom he returned to Constance wrapping himself around her back. He rested his hand over her round belly. 

“So, do you think you can help Pauline?” Constance asked. 

Aramis kissed the back of her neck before he spoke. “I hope so. She asked me to come to the wedding.”

“Oh? Need a date?"

Aramis laughed lightly. “It’s going to be a two hour drive getting there; I very much doubt you’re going to want to endure that.”

“True. Still, I hate to see you go alone.”

“I promise I’ll be fine.”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Constance was resting in her and d’Artagnan’s bed. Her husband was downstairs playing with Emilie while the others were at the office. 

A knock on the door had her turn her head. The door opened and d’Artagnan stuck his head in. “You have a visitor,” he said. 

Constance sat up and started to get up. 

“Oh no, darling,” Anne Bourbon stepped around d’Artagnan. “Please stay where you are.”

“Anne,” Constance sighed happily. 

D’Artagnan quietly slipped out closing the door.

“I hope I’m not bothering you,” Anne said.

“Not at all, I could use some distraction,” Constance huffed. “So what’s been going on with you? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Anne looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. Finally she looked at Constance. “I’m divorcing Louis,” she said. 

Constance looked at her friend surprised, but elated. She never thought Anne would ever leave that man. 

“I need to get away from him and his family,” Anne said. “Louis Phillipe needs a better environment.”

“Are you in any danger?” Constance asked grabbing hold of her friend’s hand. 

“I’m not sure,” Anne said. “It’s not so much Louis I’m worried about, but the man who works for him, Garrett Rochefort. It’s nothing he’s done specifically, but a feeling,” Anne looked down reddening.

“Anne, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I believe your instincts about this Rochefort. I will talk to my partners about this and come up with something to protect you while you leave Louis. Where is Louis Phillipe?” 

“Downstairs playing with d’Artagnan and Emilie,” Anne said. 

Constance encouraged her friend to sit with her on the bed. Once she was settled, Constance wrapped her arms around Anne. She realized how tired Anne was and guided her head down until she was resting it on Constance’s shoulder. She smiled when Anne’s hand came over resting on Constance’s bump. 

TM

Athos entered the bedroom where Constance and Anne were napping. He walked over to sit next to Constance. Wrapping his hand around hers she woke up immediately. 

Athos looked at Anne sleeping with her head on Constance’s belly. “d’Artagnan seemed to feel something was bothering Anne,” he whispered. 

“She’s leaving her husband,” Constance said. “She’s frightened of the repercussions.”

“We will give her all the help we can,” he said. 

Constance smiled pulling him towards her to place a kiss on his lips.

TM

Aramis had left two days ago for Pauline’s wedding and help with this blackmailer. Constance sat on the couch of the great room with Emilie playing with the toddler. She worried about Aramis. There was just something about this whole situation with Pauline that bothered her. She also sensed anxiety coming from Aramis. 

She looked at their daughter thinking about the day she was born. Her obstetrician was aware of the unusual dynamics in Constance’s relationships. Thankfully she didn’t judge. 

Aramis had been very attentive of Constance taking her to every doctor’s appointment she had with her doctor. Sometimes d’Artagnan would join them. 

The day she delivered Emilie, Aramis was home at his apartment with Porthos. Constance thanked God Porthos was with him otherwise she would have worried about Aramis driving to the hospital.

The labor was long and painful. Aramis and d’Artagnan were with her during the delivery, but before she had been brought into the delivery room the two men had been banished. Athos and Porthos were a calming influence for her. They were both calm and seemed to know what to say to her. 

Still even they weren’t completely immune to her wrath. “I swear; I’m not having sex with anyone of you again.” 

Athos exchanged silent looks. They seemed to be thinking the same thing; they were agreed with Constance. Neither of them liked seeing Constance go through this. Of course a month and a half later Constance had forgotten the misery of delivering a baby. She was back on birth control but nearly nine months after she had given birth to Emilie she was pregnant with the twins. So much for birth control. 

Currently the rest of her lovers were working helping Anne by safely getting her and her son out of harm’s way and working with their old captain, Treville. He had been working on some leads in his investigation into Rochefort. Treville was taking the lead on this case feeling responsible for the Bourbon family having been responsible in the past for Louis Bourbon and his family’s safety.

This led to the need to find someone to stay with Constance and Emilie. Constance was days from her due date and the boys didn’t want her being alone. 

Constance and d’Artagnan had met Eleanor Rastoil at a park a few miles away they had brought Emillie. Eleanor was a midwife Constance had been considering as a candidate for delivering her babies. 

Currently Eleanor was at the house staying with Constance while the others were gone. Eleanor came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and cups. 

“Eleanor, you didn’t have to,” Constance said. 

She waved her off and handed her a cup. “So, how are you feeling?” 

Constance leaned back on the pillow behind her. “Miserable and I need to pee, excuse me.” Constance stood up and headed for the bathroom off the office. Thank god there was one downstairs. 

She grimaced feeling her back ache as she finished in the bathroom. She’d been having these twinges for a few hours now. She made it back to the couch and carefully sat down. Suddenly she felt a greater pain. This one she could not hide from Eleanor. 

“Constance?” Eleanor placed Emilie on the floor and reached out for Constance’s hand. 

“I think that was a contraction,” Constance said.

“Is this your first contraction?” Eleanor asked. 

Constance nodded taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. 

“Alright, we have enough time. I will call your obstetrician though.” 

Constance told her she could find the number on the refrigerator. 

Eleanor came back telling Constance they could wait a while before going to the hospital. 

Constance took a breath and relaxed in the couch. They chatted for a while until Constance felt another contraction twenty minutes later. It was only a couple minutes later when another contraction hit. She screamed after this one. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital now,” Eleanor said while trying to calm Emilie who started crying when her maman began to scream. 

TM

Athos was driving Anne and her son Louis Phillipe to a safe house with d’Artagnan next to him and Porthos sat behind him. They stopped in the driveway seeing Treville standing outside in front. Three uniformed officers close by. 

They got out of the car, Porthos and d’Artagnan helped with Anne’s bags while Athos went to speak to Treville. 

Anne stopped to speak to all of them. She stood next to Treville. “I wanted to thank you all for this.”

“Madame, it’s our job, no thanks are necessary,” Treville said. 

Athos followed them inside. Once Anne was settled the three said their goodbyes.

“I hope everything is going alright for Constance,” Anne said. 

“She’s being well taken care of,” Athos said. 

They left a few minutes later after discussing the outcome with Treville. It was not as they hoped it would be. Rochefort was still out there. Unfortunately they didn’t know where he was now. 

TM

The guys got back to the office to pick up their cell phones. They had used burner phones not wanting to use or have their own lest they were tracked. 

“Athos, we need to get home now,” d’Artagnan said standing in Athos’ office doorway. 

“Call Eleanor,” Athos said after he too looked at his own phone. 

They walked out into the bullpen meeting Porthos halfway. A single look passed between the three men before walking towards the exit.

TM

D’Artagnan sat in the front passenger seat asking Athos if he could go any faster. 

“I’m doing the best I can.” The traffic was a mess. 

D’Artagnan received a call. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Eleanor. “Eleanor, is she okay?”

“We’re at the hospital.” D’Artagnan quickly relayed the new location to Athos. “The doctor wanted to do a c-section. Unfortunately Constance’s regular obstetrician isn’t here yet.”

D’Artagnan slumped in his seat. “Thank you, Eleanor, We’ll see you soon.”

“How is she?” Porthos asked.

“They’re performing a c-section,” d’Artagnan said. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. It seems to be forming an actual plot. We shall see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was late afternoon when Aramis got home. He was exhausted and sick over the events of the last two days. Sitting on the couch he pulled out his phone to check it for texts. There were a couple texts delivered almost an hour ago.

Athos: Where are you?

Athos: We’re at hospital. Constance in labor.

Aramis stared at the texts for several seconds. Finally he shook himself out of his stupor and headed back out the door. 

TM

Aramis rushed down a hall finding the waiting room. He sagged looking at his lovers. Athos and Porthos were the only ones there.

“Where the hell have you been?” Athos demanded coming over to face him. 

“I told you I was taking care of some things for an old friend. It’s over. Now would you please tell me how Constance and the babies are?” He said this all while pulling off his coat as he walked to a chair next to Porthos. 

“They’re doing fine,” Porthos said smiling, the one that would brighten a room. “D’Artagnan is in her room with her with the babies. Two boys, by the way.” Apparently Porthos was staying out of this conflict. 

“Eleanor took Emilie to the cafeteria,” Athos said. 

Aramis sighed relieved. He could feel Athos sit next to him and he sighed not prepared for the fight Athos seemed to be determined to have. 

Eventually all of them were allowed into Constance’s hospital room so they could see the babies. When they walked in Constance was holding one of the babies to her breast trying to nurse. “Constance, it’s okay; if we need to feed them formula then that’s what we’ll do,” d’Artagnan said holding his wife’s hand. 

She shook her head. “Take Adam and hand me Alexandre.”

D’Artagnan did as he was asked. He watched as Constance continued to struggle. The other three stood back unsure what to do. They hated to see her so upset. 

Finally d’Artagnan couldn’t take watching Constance so upset. “I’m going to talk to the nurse about getting them some formula.”

Athos sat down on the edge of the bed. “May I?” He held out his hands. 

“Of course,” Constance sniffled. 

“It’s going to be just fine,” Aramis said standing next to the bed brushing a hand through her hair. 

“They’re beautiful,” Porthos admired Adam next to him. 

Constance accepted their kisses. “When did you get back?” She asked grabbing Aramis’ hand. 

“Not long ago,” he said. “We’ll talk about it later.”

Soon d’Artagnan returned, this time with Emilie in his arms. “Help has come,” he said. “Eleanor is having a conversation with the nurses.” The tone of his voice when he said ‘conversation’ suggested it was a bit more than that. It seemed this hospital felt very strongly about breast feeding. They _encouraged_ mothers into breasting feeding. 

“Maman,” Emilie cried.

“Emilie, sweetie,” Constance accepted a kiss from her daughter, but asked d’Artagnan not to put Emilie in her arms, she still hurt from the c-section. “Emilie why don’t you have paw show you your new brothers.”

D’artagnan walked over with Emilie to the side of the bed where both of the babies now lay after Athos had put Adam down.

There was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other and then Constance. She nodded her head and Porthos opened the door. 

“Oh my dear,” Eleanor said walking up to the side of the bed. “I have finally convinced the nurses of the necessity in your babies needing formula. It’s really nothing to be ashamed of and they’ll be just fine.”

Constance accepted a very careful hug from Eleanor, she was so grateful to the older woman for her help. It took a while, but the nurses finally came with bottles of formula. They looked disgusted as they left. 

Eventually it was getting late. Eleanor had already gone home. Emilie was getting fussy and Constance looked like she was about to drop off.

“Constance, would you like one of us to stay?” d’Artagnan asked. 

Constance pursed her lips and then curled her lips. They seemed to be doing all manner of movement firmly pressed together. 

“I’ll stay tonight,” d’Artagnan said. “Go home the rest of you. We’ll see you in the morning.” He shooed their lovers out, d’Artagnan giving Athos a meaningful look. 

Once they were all gone, d’Artagnan quickly moved over the side of Constance’s bed. Sitting on the side of bed next to her, he wrapped his arm around her back. As soon as her head hit his shoulder she began to sob. 

D’Artagnan rubbed her arm and back. He kissed her head. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally said. 

“Sweat-heart, don’t,” he said. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

She sniffled and nodded her head. Still she began to doubt herself. 

TM

“You know, Adam looks an awful lot like you, Athos,” Aramis said after they entered their house and Porthos had gone up to put Emilie to bed. “And I’d swear Alexandre looks a lot like d’Artagnan.”

“Aramis, enough; I don’t need any of your fanciful, romantic ideas,” Athos said dropping onto the couch.

Aramis sat down next to Athos. They sat in silence for a few moments before Aramis spoke again. “I’d think you would be glad I stayed out of helping Anne. By the way, how did it go?” 

“Fine except for the fact that Rochefort is still out there,” Athos said. 

Aramis closed his eyes clenching his jaw. How could they have let that happen?

“He will be found and brought to justice,” Athos said as if he had read Aramis’ mind. 

“Anyone hungry?” Porthos was suddenly standing next to the couch looking at the men curiously. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aramis heard the doorbell ring and practically jumped off the couch. Porthos chuckled getting up more sedately. Aramis’ mother was visiting. He opened the door and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.

“Mama.”

“Aramis, put me down,” she laughed.

“Mama, you look beautiful as ever.”

Elena poked her son’s side. She was beautiful, few people could believe she was old enough to be Aramis’ mother.

“Porthos,” Elena walked over giving him a hug. “How’s my boy treating you?”

“Mama,” Aramis complained while Porthos laughed.

“He’s doing a good job, mama,” Porthos said.

Elena nodded satisfied. “Now where’s my girl?”

Porthos and Aramis couldn’t help the looks of worry mixed with relief.

Aramis gestured towards the stairs. He led the way. “She sleeps most of the time since coming home from the hospital. She hasn’t yet fed the twins.”

“I can’t wait to see my grandbabies,” Elena said. She was well aware of her son’s relationship with the four other adults in the house and was happy as long as he was. And as far as all the children were concerned they were her grandchildren no matter their biological paternity.

Aramis knocked on the bedroom door. After a moment without a response he opened the door letting his mom in first.

“Constance,” Elena spoke softly approaching the bed. It looked like just a pile of blankets at first. When she finally saw Constance’s auburn curls she nodded to Aramis silently asking him to leave them alone.

At first he wanted to protest but the look on her face changed his mind.

Once the door shut Constance pushed down the blankets. Elena opened her arms and Constance fell into them.

TM

When Athos and d’Artagnan returned with Emilie from the park Aramis was lounging on the couch, head resting in Porthos’ lap.

D’Artagnan put Emilie in Aramis’ arms after getting her out of her coat pressing a kiss to his temple and then doing the same for Porthos.

“Did you have a good time with your paw and papa, ma Cherie?” Aramis asked.

She nodded snuggling into his arms telling him all about it.

“Is his mum here yet?” Athos asked Porthos quietly.

When Porthos nodded d’Artagnan couldn’t help tensing. They had been so worried about Constance since giving birth to the twins.

“She’s asleep,” Aramis whispered.

“I’ll take her up for her nap,” d’Artagnan said scooping up Emilie in his arms.

Athos sat down with his other lovers pulling Aramis’ legs across his lap.

“ I’m sure mama will get through to Constance,” Aramis said.

TM

D’Artagnan was walking down the upstairs hall having just put Emilie down for her nap when he saw Elena exit his and Constance’s room.

“Mama,” he hugged her.

“Oh my boys,” she said. “Constance just needs some time and maybe someone to talk to.”

“She can talk to you,” he said.

She patted his hand. “Someone a little more professional who knows a little more about postpartum depression.”

TM

Two days later d’Artgnan took Constance to see her doctor. While they were gone Elena sat with the twins on the couch. The other three were upstairs getting an early start on the weekend cleaning while Aramis also entertaining Emilie.

Athos was vacuuming his bedroom when he heard a deep chuckle from behind. He turned off the vacuum and turned around. “Does my cleaning amuse you?” He raised an eyebrow at Porthos.

“Not at all.” Porthos approached him a predatory look in his eye. When he reached Athos he grabbed his lover around the waist pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I wasn’t aware cleaning turned you on.” He wasn’t complaining though. In fact he figured he was due for a break. These lay abouts he lived with always managed to get out of most of the weekly cleaning. 

They landed on Athos’ half made bed reaching for as much skin as they could find with minimal effort.

A throat clearing from the door stopped them dead. Aramis stood in the doorway holding Alexandre. “My mother is coming.” Aramis said under his breath.

Porthos and Athos quickly sat up straightening their clothes just before Elena appeared with Adam. She looked at her son and then the two men she thought of as her sons. She then looked at her grandson in her arms. “Adam, your papas are silly.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next week was Christmas. Elena took it upon herself to cook them a big meal. 

Constance was up and about more. She watched her men decorate the tree with Emilie helping. The twins were on a blanket spread out over the floor.

After Porthos wrapped the tree with several strands of lights he backed up to admire his own work. “What do you think?” He asked everyone.

“Did we buy a fire extinguisher for the living room?” Athos asked.

“Hey,” Porthos playfully shoved him.

“I think we’re ready to put these decorations on the tree,” d’Artagnan said getting up on his knees from the floor where he and Emilie had been sorting them making sure they had hooks.

“Emilie, everything up to here is your job,” Aramis said to his daughter pointing up as far as she could reach.

Athos sat down on the couch next to Constance while the others completed the tree decorating. Tentatively he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When he felt her relax into his side he relaxed too.

The two on the couch watched in amusement as their lovers argued over where to put each decoration on the tree.

“Need anything?” Athos whispered to Constance. “I’m going to check on how Elena’s doing with dinner.”

“Coward,” she teased pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

He kissed the top of her head smirking before leaving the room.

TM

Athos peeked inside the kitchen. Elena was hard at work. There were so many pots and pans going Athos’ head was spinning. His stomach was growling too. Aramis’ mother was an amazing cook.

He slipped in all the way and took a seat at the corner table were they often congregated around in the morning for breakfast. Mornings were busy and most of them ate light meals. Although they often surrounded the table in the morning it was rarely to sit at it.

“Getting a little overwhelming out there?” Elena broke into Athos’ thoughts.

Athos smiled and got up walking up to the center island. He took a seat getting a better view of the food.

“You know you really didn’t need to go to all this trouble,” he said.

She shrugged. “I’ve always wanted a big family I could feed. I’m grateful my son could provide that and I’m grateful to you for giving him this amazing home.”

It was his turn to shrug. “The house needed people to live here. I realize they were a little uncomfortable accepting the offer of the house.”

“It was generous of you to give each partial ownership of the house.”

“We are a family,” he said. “And that includes you. You are welcome here as much and as long as you wish.”

Elena walked over to Athos wrapping him in a big hug. She smiled to herself he she could feel him relax into her arms. She kissed the top of his head and stepped back. “Alright then, tell those boys of yours to set the table. We’re eating in the formal dining room.”

Athos stood up and nodded his head to her. “Yes, mama.”

Elena smiled at Athos’ retreating back. It had taken a lot of work to get him to call her that.

TM

“Come to bed with us,” d’Artagnan entreated. His arms were wrapped around Constance’s waist. He kissed her lips.

_“_Alright,” she kissed him back.

Once they had the children down and each thanked Elena for her wonderful dinner together they entered their shared room.

“No need for any of you boys to hold back with each other even though I can’t yet participate,” Constance said. It had only been three weeks since giving birth to the twins and even if she was physically ready she wasn’t sure if she was emotionally ready. She had only just started counseling since here postpartum depression diagnosis.

D’Artagnan held Constance close to his chest in bed. Athos was behind him. He could Athos jockeying for a spot with their other two lovers. 

D’Artagnan sucked in a breath when he felt Athos’s naked body plaster against his back. Eventually with Constance’s encouragement d’Artagnan turned toward Athos and let the older man take charge of his body for the evening.

Aramis and Porthos snuggled together resting for soon they would be getting back up to put the rest of the gifts under the tree.

Constance lay back watching as d’Artagnan had straddled Athos’ waist settling down until Athos was completely inside his lover. She bit her lower lip as Athos took hold of d’Artagnan’s hips and took control of their dance.

TM

It was early when Emilie let it be known she was ready to get up. They all got up dressing in their most comfortable clothes before getting the children up for Christmas.

When they were finally ready to unwrap presents, d’Artagnan, Aramis and Porthos sat on the floor with the children. The rest sat on the couch. Although Elena moved from the couch to the floor many times throughout the morning.

Three hours into the unwrapping and Aramis went to the kitchen to make his ‘famous’ pancakes for brunch. They were called famous only because he used cookie cutters to create cute shapes of the pancakes.

It was a long day for everyone. Elena wore herself out between the unwrapping of presents and the playing with the many toys she received. Her favorites were her new Elsa doll from Aramis and the blue light saber from Constance.

The twins received mostly toys they would soon grow into and several changes of onesies.

It was late and the children had already been put to bed. Elena bid them all a goodnight. Once alone in the great room, a fire going in the fireplace, tree lights twinkling in the dim light, Aramis quickly slipped out of the room only to return minutes later with a bottle of wine and five glasses on a tray.

They each had only one glass of wine, each nodding off shortly after as they were all cuddled together on the couch. Except for Athos. He sat vigil over his lovers happy they were all together. As long as they had each other they could get through anything. He didn’t k ow where this optimism was coming from, but he was going to hold onto it for as long as he could. In the meantime he would enjoy this for a few more minutes before waking them all up because if they stayed this way all night, Athos would end up with four cranky lovers in the morning.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was five days before New Year’s Eve. Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan had gone into the office for a few hours. There had been a lead on Rochefort. It had been weeks since he had fled causing Louis and Anne Bourbon to live under greater security than they already had been.

Aramis was home with his mum, Constance and the children. He wandered into the great room staring down at his phone.

“Aramis.”

He looked up surprised. He hadn’t realized his mum was in the room sitting on the couch.

“Mama.” He smiled sitting next to her.

“Aramis, mi hijo, what’s been bother you?”

Aramis hesitated. He hadn’t spoken about it to anyone since it happened. Constance knew a little, but she wasn’t aware of the outcome and with everything she had been dealing with lately, he didn’t want to burden her.

He took a deep breath. “Do you remember Pauline?”

“Of course, has something happened to her?”

“You could say that.” He shook his head. “Pauline invited me to her wedding a few weeks ago.”

“Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt.” Constance stood in the doorway, cheeks red with embarrassment. “I just came to grab my jumper.” She pointed towards the recliner where the article of clothing lay.

“Cher, please stay. I was just telling mama about Pauline.” His eyes were pleading towards Constance.

Suddenly she remembered his trip nearly a month ago and could have kicked herself for forgetting. “Oh love, I completely forgot.” She sat down on Aramis’ opposite side wrapping her arm around him leaning close to his side.

He returned the gesture kissing her temple. “You had other things to worry about.”

“So, how was the wedding?” Constance asked.

He gave them a pained expression. “Unfortunately there was no wedding.” With his free hand he took hold of his mum’s hand. She was being blackmailed over her past.” He caught his mother’s eye as she glanced over to Constance. “I told her. I haven’t told the others yet.” He reddened.

“You know we love you, Aramis,” Constance said. “And your mum.”

He smiled at Constance holding her just a little tighter. He saw the warm smile on his mum’s face towards both of them as the two women reached out taking each other’s hand and finally he was ready to continue. “Someone working for her fiancée threatened to expose her past to her fiancée if she didn’t leave him.”

“Oh no, what happened?” Elena asked.

Before he could continue they heard the front door open. Three familiar voices slowly floated in to them just before Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan appeared.

“Hey, what’s going on?” d’Artagnan asked coming to sit on the arm rest of the couch next to Constance. He kissed her atop her head as the other two gathered just behind him.

“The three of you should hear this as well,” Aramis said.

He received various looks from his three other lovers. Porthos frowned looking concernedgiving very little away. d’Artagnan looked confused and Athos worried as if he knew what Aramis was going to say, but he knew Athos had no idea about this.

Athos and Porthos settled down finding their own places across from the others on the coffee table.

It nearly took it out of him to repeat everything he had just said to his mum and Constance. But he was encouraged when he could see the love and support on the faces of his lovers. “I guess Pauline panicked even though I had found and confronted the employee blackmailing her. She came into the house later with blood on her hands and dress. She killed the blackmailer.”

He heard a couple of gasps and saw the shock on the faces of the others. Everyone reached for him trying to comfort him in some way.

He felt tears slip down his cheeks the sense of numbness he had felt since that day began to leave him. It was like a limb that had gone to sleep and was suddenly painfully gaining sensation again.

He felt Constance’s arms fully wrap around his shoulders pulling him close to her until his head rested against her chest.

“Her trial is in a few months,” he said as the others continued to comfort him until he eventually pulled away making the excuse it was time for dinner.

Reluctantly the others accepted his excuse allowing him to go to the kitchen by himself.

TM

Aramis was grateful when his mum and lovers had given him some space. He loved them all dearly, but he was beginning to feel a bit smothered as well as too exposed. He needed to regain his equilibrium.

By the time he had served dinner he had his smile back in place. He listened with rapt attention of his lovers’ day. As it turned out, they had not had a terribly good day either. All their leads on Rochefort had gone cold.

It brought a twinge to his chest thinking of how Rochefort was still a threat to Anne Bourbon and her son. Later he would send up a prayer for them. He would even spare one for Louis.

A couple hours after they had put the children to bed one by one the adults went off to bed. Aramis went first kissing them all goodnight. His mum went next a few minutes later.

D’Artagnan and Constance were next kissing Athos and Porthos goodnight. This left Athos and Porthos together on the couch. Porthos leaned into Athos. “Why don’t you go spend the night with Aramis.”

Athos looked at Porthos surprised and confused. He really didn’t think Aramis would want him tonight. Honestly he thought Porthos would be clinging to Aramis for the rest of the night.

“Don’t give me that look,” Porthos said. “You two been acting off with each other lately and I want you to fix it.”

“Do you really think this is the best night for that?” Athos asked.

“Don’t know, but I think he needs you tonight. I know it ain’t exactly the same, but…” Porthos shrugged as he didn’t know what to say.

“Very well,” Athos gave him a tired smile squeezing his hand before leaning in for a gentle goodnight kiss.

TM

Aramis was still awake with his back to the door when he heard it open. He closed his eyes hoping Porthos would think he was asleep.

It was a few minutes before he felt the bed move and a body curl around his back wrapping an arm around his waist. Aramis frowned confused as the size of the body was not the same as Porthos’.

“Just me,” Athos said.

Aramis tensed. He did not wish to hear more berating from Athos.

“Mis, relax. I just came to say I’m sorry for my behavior of late. Who you slept with before we were all together is none of my business. I just want to make amends. And if you don’t want me here I’ll understand.”

“Stay.” Aramis held onto Athos’ hand when he felt him begin to move. He sniffed willing the tears away. “They’ll hate me when they find out.”

“They won’t,” Athos said.

“Even if he _is_ my son?”

Athos turned Aramis on his back crawling over until he was lying between his legs. He hovered over Aramis looking down into his well-loved face. “Even if Louis Philipe does turn out to be your son. And while we’re at it, you have no reason to blame yourself for Pauline.” Athos lowered himself down onto his lover kissing him deeply before Aramis had a chance to respond. He continued to cherish and worshiping the body under him.

TBC


End file.
